


The Right Questions

by Sulwen



Category: Glam Rock RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-07
Updated: 2011-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-19 03:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sulwen/pseuds/Sulwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carliff, first kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right Questions

**Author's Note:**

> For my dear @girlphenom! <3

Tommy can't imagine where the question has come from, and honestly, from anyone else it might have come off as uncomfortable, even rude. But Isaac, man...Isaac has always been able to get away with crazy shit, at least where Tommy is concerned. So instead of tensing up and muttering a vague non-reply, Tommy just shrugs and tells Isaac the truth.

“I dunno. I guess I don't think about it that much. Things are different now, you know?”

Isaac leans back into the sofa and drains the last of his beer. He toys with the can, sliding it from hand to hand as he replies. “Yeah...yeah. I'm so fuckin' jealous, man. You don't even _know._ ”

Tommy doesn't move, but his eyes slant narrowly in Isaac's direction, and something goes uncomfortably tight in his chest. He tries to keep his voice casual, and mostly succeeds. “You're jealous of me kissing Adam?”

“What? No! I mean...what?” Isaac's eyes go wide in surprise as he speaks, and he clutches the empty can to his chest, hunching down over it. He looks tiny as he folds himself up and turns his face up to Tommy, and for a moment, Tommy can see nothing but shock in his eyes. Then Isaac dissolves into tipsy giggles, and it's ok again, the tension leaving the room as quickly as it had arrived. “I actually meant I'm jealous that you got all those extra months of touring – I really do miss it. But...now that you mention it...”

The laughter dissipates, and now Isaac looks contemplative instead, serious. “I mean, it's not like Sophie would have minded...and it's not like _I_ would have minded, either, if Adam wanted to...but I guess I was always stuck behind the kit, or that damn plastic. But, uh, anyway....what were we talking about again?”

Tommy hardly knows anymore. “Um...you asked me if I miss kissing Adam.”

Isaac's eyes light up. “Oh right! So what did it feel like? He looks like a good kisser. He is, right? Was it weird at first? Did you ever, like, practice? You know, off the stage?”

Silence. “Um,” Tommy says. Then he laughs. “Those are a lot of questions.”

Isaac thinks a moment and ends up laughing with him. “Oh yeah, sorry...I guess you're right.”

Turning, Tommy angles himself so it's easier to meet Isaac's eyes, pulling a leg under himself and resting his head against the back of the sofa. “Why do you wanna know?” he asks. He doesn't mean anything by the question, really he doesn't, but it comes out sounding loaded... _leading._

Isaac doesn't answer, but his lips spread into a bashful grin, and he glances up at Tommy through his eyelashes. Tommy doesn't think he's ever really noticed anyone's eyelashes before, even though people – especially girls – seem to always be going on and on about his. Looking at Isaac...he thinks he gets it now.

Tommy has never kissed another guy before, not really. Adam's kissed _him_ lots of times, and there was maybe that one time in London where Tommy might have, well, _rushed_ him into it a little bit. But he's never actually made the decision to do it, to say to himself, _yes, I am going to lean over and make out with that dude._

And suddenly, thinking about how he's never done it becomes actually _doing_ it, easier than he would have ever believed, and then somehow he's sitting right up against Isaac's side, and Isaac is looking up at him with wide, expectant eyes, head tilted, lips parted, waiting for Tommy to make the crucial move.

He doesn't give himself time to chicken out. Instead, Tommy grabs a handful of Isaac's hair, the way Adam likes to do, and pulls him _up_ to meet his lips, hard and demanding and possessive, almost verging on painful. It's not quite accurate – he doesn't have Adam's skill – but it's close enough, Tommy supposes.

“That's what kissing Adam is like,” Tommy says when they break apart at last.

Isaac nods, and wow, Tommy can actually _see_ how hard he's breathing, how much he's into this. He's not exactly... _unaffected_ himself.

“Thanks,” Isaac says, “but...I actually kinda wanna know what it's like to kiss _you.”_

And Tommy can feel himself starting to blush, to smile uncontrollably, and he bites his lip hard in an attempt to keep a straight face. Isaac looks almost shy, like he's embarrassed to have admitted, finally, what he's been angling toward all night long. And Tommy can't have that. If he was any good at words, he'd reassure Isaac, tell him that it's ok and he doesn't mind and he actually is pretty damn flattered to be asked.

Because he's not good with words, Tommy just kisses Isaac again instead. He leans in slow, hesitating just before he reaches Isaac's lips, just to hear Isaac gasp, to see him arch his neck, seeking contact. Tommy doesn't make him wait long, pressing in slow, fitting them together mouth to mouth, warm and soft and slow. He pulls back just slightly, not breaking contact, just giving himself the opportunity to push in again. His tongue darts out between his teeth, tiny teasing licks against Isaac's open mouth, and Isaac is _moaning_ now, high and desperate, and Tommy doesn't think he's ever made anyone sound like that before. Maybe he _is_ learning something from Adam after all....

When he finally pulls back again, his lips are wet and swollen, and his heart is pounding hard in his chest. He opens his eyes to see that Isaac hasn't moved, is sitting frozen in place with his eyes closed, his chest rising and falling with each quickened breath. And this part, Tommy does know how to do.

He reaches out and puts a hand on Isaac's cheek, palm open, just resting there and letting him feel the touch. When Isaac's eyes finally open, overwhelmed with emotion, Tommy puts his arms out and pulls Isaac full-body against him, a hug that's more like a cuddle. Isaac puts his head down against Tommy's shoulder, quiet and still save for the arm he wraps loosely around Tommy's waist. And Tommy rests his chin on the top of Isaac's head, and smiles, and wonders what else Isaac “wouldn't mind.”


End file.
